


Love That Heals

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Because that's a ff trope, Disney Movies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I believe in a thing called love, Mentions of frickard, Pre-Relationship, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Emily is still recovering.





	Love That Heals

Ben, the strict no phones while in air rule maker, stared at his phone with a look of horror consuming his face. "Well good people of King Falls, it's time to take a pause for the cause to listen to our lovely sponsors. We'll be back shortly so don't you worry." Sammy reached over and pressed play on the ads and turned off their microphones.  
"I need to go." Ben finally said still staring at his phone.  
"Is Betty alright?"  
"It's Emily." Sammy felt his own face drain.  
"Go. I'll cover for you."

Emily was right where she said she was, behind the dumpsters for Sammy's apartment. Hardly making a sound and eyes blown wide. Though she stood three inches taller than him, Ben had never seen her look so small. "Emily, I'm here." He approached cautiously. "I got your text and came as soon as I can." Her eyes were fixed on his shoes, shallow breaths escaped silently.  
"I'm sorry. I know you said-" She began.  
"I meant it."  
"It's so fucked up-" Her breath hitched as she fell backwards behind the dumpster. It was the final straw as tears came pouring down her face. He came to her aide, slowly pulling her up.  
"It's fucked up he messed with you like that." Ben held her shoulders slowly guiding her back inside.  
"I'm too fucked up."  
"No, you reached out. That's really good." He kept his voice low in fear of her fighting. She threw a mean punch when she wants to.

The door opened and he led her to the kitchen table. Her crying had subsided for a moment, leaving her staring emotionless at the table. Ben offered tea and new clothes and a movie, but she didn't respond. He started making her tea anyways. Moving slowly, he grabbed some clothes they had for her here. It wasn't the first time they've done this.

_Emily was gone. No one had seen her in days. Her car was left in front of her mother's house, but she couldn't be found. Ultimately, Ben and Sammy agreed with her mother's choice of not filing a missing person report. "I know Gunderson and Frickfuck are working together and if I have to search the whole town by myself, I will. But I will not let her fall into his clutches again." It was only a couple of hours later, Sammy went to take it the trash. If he wasn't already in a investigating mood, he probably wouldn't have notice the feet from behind the dumpster. Once pristine white socks now grey and soaked. Fearing the worse, he rushed around only to find Emily surrounded by bottles and looking half past panicked._  
_Emily was smart, and when she panics she's smarter. Frickard wasn't going to think about looking behind Sammy's dumpsters. Gunderson wasn't going to question excessive amounts of bottles around a dumpster. If she only breathed a little at a time, she would make less noise. If she rationed the beers, she could live for at least a week behind the dumpster. Emily was a mad genius to say the least._  
_Emily was tough too. Her fist connected with Sammy's jaw and that alone was enough to make him see stars. Her fight soon died as she realized that it was Sammy. Her flight too died when Sammy in soft words asked if she would like to go to his apartment._

After she changed into clean clothes, Ben braided her hair. They sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix. She didn't talk, she had no reason to. Ben wasn't going to push what triggered it, he knew better. He was content to just sit with her under a blanket watching Disney movies. Shoulders and thighs pressed together no longer awkward. Emily felt sleep coming over her as the second movie neared the end. Her eyes closed, feeling safe to do so.  
After a night of Cynthia and Gwendolyn tag teaming the board to complain about his love life, Sammy wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed. He smiled as he entered, his two best friends curled against each other peacefully sleeping. That bastard fell asleep before texting him saying she's alright. Something in him healed, the onslaught of angry calls seemed distant. A love life should include all the people he loved, and he can't be too evil if they loved him back. He headed to the bedroom, leaving them to rest.


End file.
